The hangar bay
The Hangar bay contains some of the most important buildings, and rooms in the ship. It contains the Reactor, Ftl room, Engineer Bay and the Hangars. History Engr. Steve originally had 8 planned Mining ships in the hangar, however due to time constraints, 4 of the ships had to be removed, none the less, the rest of the mining ships still operate at full capacity and some cargo was added in the place of the hangars. The Reactor on the floor is the best of its class, however due to the massive power constraints due to the size of the ship, power controls were put in to distribute what little power it has to non-crucial systems. The reactor can be upgraded to increase the power that the system can distribute to non-critical systems. Finally, the FTL engine is located on the floor, the engine was the best when it was created and put into the ship being able to traverse massive amounts of LYs at a time, using a weird void dimension, however due to the sheer danger the void dimension, the reactor's non-critical power was used to create a shield barrier to stop the weird creatures from the void from entering the ship. Hangars The ship contains 4 hangars, each one has 1 Mining ship that can be upgraded. Each one of these can recharge the ship, however manual repair would be needed with repair kits. There is also a trash ejector in the corner, which can eject trash/humans into space destroying them permanently. The area connects to the FTL room, and the Reactor. As well there is an elevator to the Amidships. There is also 1 vent at the top near the trash, which leads to the vents for floor 1. Reactor The Reactor powers everything in the ship, from the lifesupport, to the turrets. However due to the sheer size of the ship, Engr. Steve had to add a power distribute for non-crucial systems, like lights. The Engineer can control the ship's power from here to increase power to certain systems, or decrease power to others. However by warned that if the power consumption out runs the power regen, the ships breaker will blow, and the reactor will have to be manually restarted. There are 6 systems that the reactor can power, and every level above that makes it more powerful. The six systems are: Lights, FTL engine, Security Turrets, Engines, Weapons, and Shields. Lt. and captain can also increase or decease system power. The reactor has 5 upgrades each one with their own alien infestation, and Job bonus. The upgrades follow: * Reactor 1: Unlocks power routing, allowing the ship to be manually distrubited Job Bonus: Increase energy by 1 Alien Infestation job bonus: (wip) * Reactor 2: +150 energy capacity Job Bonus: +250 additional energy capacity (+400) Alien Infestation job bonus: (wip) * Reactor 3: +4 energy regen Job Bonus: +5 additional energy regen (+9) Alien Infestation job bonus: (wip) * Reactor 4: (wip) Job Bonus: Alien Infestation job bonus: (wip) * Reactor 5: (wip) Job Bonus: Alien Infestation job bonus: (wip) Ftl room The Ftl room houses the Ftl console, that allows players to warp to a new sector, new sectors have better minerals ussally, but have dangerous creatures or humans that roam around it. This is true for all but the last sector, which houses the border patrol, a very powerful ship that wipes out all the aliens on the ship. This is considered the alternive condition to win the game as human The Console itself is pretty easy to understand, it has a set regen, which can be modified by the reactor. Most are advised to wait for the energy to full regen, then warp to a new sector. Make sure the warp sheilds are up (the tech reactors next to the console) otherwise Void beings will spill into the ship, causing havoc all over it. The console itself can be upgraded as well: * Warp coils 1: +.2 energy regen Job Bonus: +.25 additional passive energy regen and -60 energy required to do the jump''' Alien Infestation job bonus: None * '''Warp coils 2: +.2 energy regen Job Bonus: +.25 additional passive energy regen and -80 energy required to do the jump Alien Infestation job bonus: Captains console explodes if they try to stop the warp